Kasumi Tendo (Dark Titans)
Kasumi Tendo (天道 かすみ Tendō Kasumi[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) is the oldest daughter of Soun Tendo and the older sister of Nabiki and Akane. Kasumi translates as "mist" while Tendo means "Way of Heaven". Abilities Reports suggest the subject is a Level 5-6 martial artist. Received training in family style as a child, close combat training from H.I.V.E. instructors and is currently being taught by Subject: 203:Codename: Robin. The subject has also received an unknown amount of training in other criminally related skills: more research is required. Currently, there is no evidence that the subject possesses any level of skill, combat or otherwise, to suggest that she is a threat. Recommendation: Removal of subject from Brother Eye Protocols pending a more thorough examination. Cognizance Brother Blood’s mental tampering with Kasumi’s mind triggered some kind of catalytic reaction in her subconscious, awakening psychic giving her a greater understanding of reality. The ability to perform seeming miracles is nothing more than awakening to your hidden potential. All knowledge is present within us...like a blank sheet of paper that contains within it the potential to draw any line or form that can be imagined. Wisdom is learning to see the patterns that are inherent, and drawing the lines is to actuate them and give meaning to their potential. This means that she has learned how to listen to the silent voice within her, to see what is hidden, to sense what is unknown, to hear the sound of the music of the spheres and to be able to touch the lines of destiny and to shape them to her understanding. Kasumi is currently unaware of the potential of this ability or even that she has it so currently it does nothing more then augment her already naturally high intelligence granting her extremely high proficiency with computers enough to hack the Titan Towers security system and steal the Red X suit. As well as quickly mastering how to use it. Exploitable Weaknesses Subject is considered to be a non-combatant. Recommend calling the police if the subject infringes upon any laws. Personality Kasumi is a peaceful character with a gentle and warm personality that augments her appearance. She s soft-spoken, polite, and caring woman invariably shown as cheerful and pleasant, seldom seeming fazed by the wild events that surround her. She rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, and has a great sense of duty once the lunacy subsides, she amiably helps to clean up any destruction, and generally seems content in working hard to take care of her family, friends, the household, Tower, and make any guests feel at home. All of her life Kasumi has devoted herself to being a good girl, the kind her mother would approve of. It came so naturally to her, the cooking and cleaning, the keeping of house for a wild and rambunctious family that did not always seem to appreciate the effort it took to keep a place such as this neat and orderly. Yet Kasumi had never deemed it as a sacrifice on her part for she sincerely loved to cook, clean and keep house. It felt right to her, and she did it out of love for her family without thought of compensation. It was a role she was well suited for, and she did it so well that she knew her mother would smile down on her from heaven. However after being rescued from Brother Blood’s manipulation for the first time in her memory Kasumi felt as if it were not enough to simply be a make-believe housewife. This was the reason for her decision to stay with the Titans. As her family and friends have noticed there's been a definite improvement in my Kasumi due to their influence. Kasumi is a little less vapid, a lot more cognizant or her surroundings, not so emotionally withdrawn and---if anything---far more positive minded and outgoing. There's a confidence about Kasumi these days that wasn’t seen in the past, a greater appreciation of her own self-worth. She's still basically the same sweet person on the surface, but it's like she turns into a very different person. Red X Red X Red X Suit MK II History The subject was born and raised in the Nerima Ward of Tokyo, Japan. Full public and schooling records indicate an unremarkable childhood, with little to suggest any unusual circumstances. The subject's mother passed away while the subject was still quite young and evidence gathered from other subjects, as well as members of the neighbourhood, corroborate that the subject took on homemaker duties in response to this. Due to this event, the subject never finished high school, giving up academics in favour of caring for her family. Very little of note is mentioned until just over two years ago, when a spike in metahuman activity arose in the Nerima when a spike in metahuman activity arose in the Nerima Ward. Almost all of these events centered around Subject: 9795:Codename: Ranma Saotome, and records indicate that the subject rarely, if ever, became involved in any of these situations. This trend of non-involvement ended several months ago, when the subject, as well as her sister Subject: 9782:Codename: Nabiki Tendo were abducted from their home by members of the H.I.V.E. Academy. This abduction occurred as part of a sweeping operation which resulted in the capture of numerous other martial artists, including: Subject: 9781:Codename: Happosai, Subject: 9783:Codename: Weapon Master, Subject: 9784:Codename: Blue Thunder. The subject spent over two months within the H.I.V.E. Academy and was purportedly subjected to mind control but has shown no sign of any effects in relation. Eventually the subject and others were freed from their captivity by Team Designation: Teen Titans, as well as other martial artists from the Nerima area. Since that time the subject has, for reportedly educational reasons, stayed on with the Titans. There are no records of her getting involved in any combat situations during her stay. Current Threat Level N/A Personal Note Of all of the people currently at the Tower, this Kasumi confuses me the most. To a man... and woman... the Titan's are a tragic group. They are orphans, the subject of unfortunate accidents, displaced from their homes by great distances, or kept separate from whatever remaining family they might have by circumstances wholly beyond their ability to control – or any combination of the above – yet here we have a young woman that stands as a stark, or should I say radiant, exception. She comes from a loving family, is well liked by her friends and neighbours, and is not at all the type of person to get involved in the world of super heroics. ...So why is Kasumi Tendo staying at Titan's Tower? Not that I begrudge Dick and the others of having someone with such an obviously nurturing nature to look after them, but it seems reckless to have a civilian present in such a high profile target as their home. There have to be better ways to learn medicine than learning it in a warzone, or a potential one, anyway. I don't want to tell Dick how to run his team, but perhaps it might not be a bad idea for a Wayne Industries Scholarship to just happen to be sent her way. Say, for Gotham University, far removed from California and the Titans? Perhaps even an internship at Wayne Medical, for good measure? Notes Cognizance is based on the Lore Master abilities in A Tale of Two Wallets by Jim Bader and used to explain Kasumi’s new computer skills. The explanation of the Red X persona is also from that series. Category:Dark Titans Category:Characters Category:Minkei